Kaido (One Piece)
|-|Base= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Kaido, also known as ‘'Kaido of the Beasts'’, is the general of the Beast Pirates and the third of the Four Emperors to be mentioned, and the last one to make an appearance. He is also one of the central antagonists of the Pirate Alliance Saga. According to Trafalgar Law and the manga, Kaido is known as the strongest "creature" in existence, so he is likely comparable to Whitebeard. Even so, Kaido is regarded as human. It is also revealed that he and Big Mom knew one another in the past and that he owes her a debt from back then. The first thing we learned about Kaido is that he’s the one who sent Gekko Moriah over the deep end. As a testament to his strength, he tried to make a grab for power by attacking Whitebeard before he arrived at Marineford, but Shanks prevented him from doing so. Following the War of the Best, Kaido's coming into conflict with a bunch of younger pirates. X Drake attacked one of his favorite islands just after the war, while Law formed an alliance with Luffy in order to take him down. At least in part because of that, Kaido's assembling an army of Zoan Users from the artificial SMILE fruits developed by Caesar Clown. Doflamingo, under the alias of Joker, is the one supplying the SMILE fruits to Kaido. He's allied with Kurozumi Orochi, the shogun of the Wano Country, and currently resides in Onigashima, an island in the country. He appears to have eaten a powerful Zoan Devil Fruit which allows him to assume the form of a dragon. Like many people in One Piece, Kaido has a unique laughing style: “Worororo”. When he is drunk, it is “Fuhihihi”. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Kaido, "The King of the Beasts" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Yonkou, Pirate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Transformation, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Large Size (Type 0 and 1 as a dragon) Attack Potency: Island level (Kaido is regarded as the strongest creature in the world which should make him at least comparable to Zunisha. He is feared by the likes of Doflamingo, who preferred fighting the Marine Admirals to facing Kaido's wrath. Easily defeated Gear Fourth Boundman Luffy with one attack while he was in his human form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Speedblitzed Luffy while he was in Gear Fourth Boundman) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Island Class (Defeated Gear Fourth Luffy in a single strike) Durability: Island level (Has survived capture and attempted execution by Marines, enemy pirates, and even other Yonkō innumerous times. Fell 10,000 metres and only received a mild headache. Was pummeled by Luffy's strongest Gear 3 and Gear 4 attacks but took no noticeable damage afterwards) Stamina: Very high via powerscaling, characters weaker then him have fought for several days straight Range: Several meters with kanabo in humanoid form (due to its size). Dozens of meters physically in the Dragon form. At least hundreds of meters with fire breath. A few kilometers with weather control. Standard Equipment: A large, metallic kanabō. Intelligence: Unknown, but should be quite intelligent as a Yonko as he has large territories to manage and has to take care of his massive crew Weaknesses: Easily gets angry over petty reasons Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Boro Breath:' In dragon form, Kaidou inhales and shoots an extensive blast of fire and heat from his mouth, causing a small blast after hitting the target. *'Divine Thunder:' In human form, Kaido rushes past his target, striking them with great force using his kanabo. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Pirates Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6